


Still So Far Out of Reach

by Fanfic_xxxo_1305



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_xxxo_1305/pseuds/Fanfic_xxxo_1305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Prentiss is unit chief of the Behavior Analysis Unit. With her somewhat harsh attitude, she can appear to be quite intimidating. Little does she know that one certain female agent has feelings for her that reach past friendship and into something more...Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overworked

Still So Far Out of Reach

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Criminal Minds or any of the characters that are mentioned on the show. The show belongs to CBS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer Jareau glanced at the clock on the wall of the Behavior Analysis Unit. The time still seemed to be stuck on 5:30. Why did it have to be that way? The day felt like it was dragging on and the blonde agent was really irritated because of how hot it was in the BAU. The air conditioner was broken and all of the agents were really feeling the effects of the heat wave that had been dragging on for nearly days.

JJ felt her presence before she even saw her. She somehow always knew when she was near. It was just a feeling within her. Her blue eyes slowly rested on the slim figure of her boss, who was standing a couple of feet away from her desk. The woman's name was Emily Prentiss. Emily was strong in her character and her very presence often made JJ squirm.

Emily was dressed in a black suit jacket with matching black pants. Her black boots were high heeled and she wore her dark hair in a slicked back ponytail. As usual, she was looking attractive. Her pale skin topped off the look and her deep scarlet lipstick was visible on her lips. She eyed JJ with dark brown eyes and long black lashes.

"JJ" Emily spoke strictly with a dark deep voice that made JJ fidget. "How much more work do you have until you are done for the night?"

JJ sighed warily. "Not much. I just have about three more files and then I will be done for the night".

Emily eyed her stack of files. "Why don't you do these then as well?" She shoved another stack of files onto the blonde agents stack. "Reid was out today and didn't get a chance to finish these and since you both are in the same division and you don't have many more to do, you can probably do these too".

JJ raised her eyebrows at the somewhat harsh demeanor of the brunette. She was having a fight among herself, debating whether or not she should talk back to her boss and raise her own opinions about how unfairly she was being treated. She was always the one with the extra workload, the agent who was forced to stay late on nights where she really wanted to just relax and go home, like the rest of her teammates. Of course, she wasn't about to address these issues to Emily at the moment. That would ruin her chances of ever getting what she truly wanted and what JJ truly wanted was Emily.

The female agent had been struggling with feelings for her dark haired supervisor. She had always wanted something more with Emily, but it had always seemed that a friendship was too much to ask for in their relationship. JJ wasn't sure if Emily even liked her as anything more than just a subordinate. She had never even hinted at a friendship between them. Emily had a knack for being too bossy, but despite her somewhat aggressive attitude towards her subordinates, JJ knew that deep down inside, Emily was really a good person who just took pride in her job and all that came with it.

"JJ?"

The blonde shook free from her thoughts and locked eyes with the ivory skinned brunette.

"I'm sorry, Prentiss, what were you saying?" JJ asked with a streak of embarrassment in her voice.

Emily sighed. "JJ, you look popped, I feel popped, why don't we just turn in for the night?"

JJ's heart thundered in excitement. Was Emily actually being understanding and nice for a change?

"You're right" JJ answered. "I am incredibly tired and all I am thinking about is going home and plopping on the couch and turning on the TV".

Both agents were silent for a moment until Emily broke the silence and asked JJ a question that made her heart thump louder than a parade drum in the middle of NYC.

"JJ, would you like to grab a cup of coffee at the cafe across the street before we depart for the night?"

JJ nodded. "I would like that Prentiss". She smiled when she saw the joyful look on Emily's face.

"Please, call me Emily" she murmured, brushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please read and review! Let me know if a next chapter is needed in the story. Thanks!


	2. Stronger Feelings

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ picked up her black leather bag from the spot next to her desk where she usually left it. She tucked her iPhone into one of the pockets of the bag and pulled out a cosmetic mirror from another pocket. She fixed her makeup to perfection in the empty bullpen. She ran a brush through her soft blonde strands and made sure that not one hair was out of place before she got up from her desk to meet Emily by the elevators.

JJ could see Emily in her office, tidying up before she made her way to the elevator to stand next to her.

"Warm night, isn't it?" JJ remarked to the brunette, who nodded.

"Oh yes" Emily answered. "It is quite the heat wave that has been passing through lately".

They made small talk for the next three minutes until the elevator doors popped open to greet them. Both women stepped into the coolness of the elevator and Emily pressed the button for the main lobby.

Once they had reached the lobby, Emily suggested that they walk to the cafe since it was right across the street. JJ agreed and they continued on their way to the cafe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love the coffee that they serve here" JJ remarked, raising the cup to her lips cautiously. She eyed Emily across the table, who nodded, cracking something that looked like a smile.

JJ didn't know much about Emily, other than her professional life. All she knew was that she was single and didn't have any children. JJ was in the same position as well.

The cafe was nearly empty at the moment and the lights were dimmed, casting a darker glow on the faces of the remaining customers. Emily and JJ talked about work for some time until the conversation turned to love, or more so, the lack of it, in both women's lives.

"I'm telling you, I've really had enough of men" Emily said, a smirk visible on her face. "Every time I turn around, they are screwing up and making my life more of a living hell than it already is".

"I hear ya" JJ answered. "I honestly have had enough. My ex boyfriend, Will, really pushed me off the deep end for good. He used to keep breaking my heart and never even feel a hint of pain while he was at it. That was when I decided that I had enough and I broke it off right there".

Emily's dark eyes met JJ's. "It's probably hard to believe, but once, Hotch and I even had a little fling. Don't tell him I told you, but we used to be in a friend's with benefits relationship for the longest time. It was going well until he started to get jealous because I went on a date with someone else. It was only supposed to be sex, but we broke it off and now we pretty much forgot about it".

JJ looked so surprised that Emily had to chuckle at the look on her face. "Come on, JJ. Loads more people than you think are in those FWB relationships with each other. Take Rossi and Strauss, for example. No one would have ever guessed that they were in a FWB relationship too. That was something that I honestly regret walking in on. Talk about sickening".

JJ had never knew some of the stuff that Emily was telling her. She was glad that they were on this topic of conversation.

"Gosh, look at the time" Emily murmured, noticing that they had been at the cafe for hours already. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they had lost track of time.

"Wow, it is almost nine of clock" JJ remarked.

Both agents payed for their coffees and proceeded to leave the cafe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ and Emily walked through the parking lot to their parked cars.

"I had a good time, thanks JJ" Emily broke their silence.

"So did I, Emily" JJ answered quietly. "We should do this again, sometime". She peered over to the brunette, who was leaning against one of the cars in the nearly empty parking lot. She looked beautiful in the darkness and JJ had a sudden urge to lean over and kiss her on her perfect red lips. She pushed that urge away and focused on their departure.

"Yes, we shall. I'll see you on Monday" Emily smiled. "Bye".

"Bye, Emily"

JJ headed to her car in the parking lot and she watched Emily's silver Mercedes Benz pull out of the parking lot and into the darkness of the night. She opened her car door and closed it behind her, sitting in her car for a moment. She was deep in thought about Emily. Could she ever tell her about her feelings for her? After this night, she felt the feelings even stronger in her heart. She wasn't sure if Emily was feeling any kind of love towards her, but she really wished that she would return the feelings.

After tonight, she had seen a different side of Emily, a side that showed her that she was a lovable, kind, funny person, not to mention that she was attractive as well. That was everything that JJ could ever wish for.

An image of Emily pushing her against one of the cars in the parking lot and kissing her breathless entered her mind. She imagined what she would taste like, how soft her lips would feel against hers, and how sweet her tongue would feel when it was invading her mouth with such passion. She thought about how wonderful it would be if she could taste Emily, warm and silky on her tongue while she was going down on her. She could even hear Emily moaning softly while she pleasured her. The thoughts of her glowing, pale body in its full naked state made her feel incredibly lustful towards the dark haired agent. 

JJ banged her head against the back of the seat. Why was she thinking these thoughts? It was wrong, right? Or was it not? She started her car and turned on the radio to attempt to clear her mind, but nothing worked, as hard as she tried. When love overtakes the heart, there is no denying it. That was something that JJ knew for sure.


	3. Relaxation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily drove home from her encounter with JJ in silence. She was deep in thought about the blonde agent and this time, it wasn't concerning her work performance. The more Emily thought about JJ, the more she tried to fight with the fact that she was slowly falling for the blonde.

She doesn't feel the way I do about her Emily thought. She seems too straight to be in love with someone as messed up as me.

Emily felt the urge to turn on the radio to drown out her problems, but she just wasn't able to do it. This was really one of the first times that she had felt this strongly about her feelings for someone. JJ wasn't just another person that Emily was falling for, though, she was really someone that Emily truly believed was a perfect match for her. She could just feel that there could be a wonderful future in store for both of them. She just wasn't as bold in relationships as she was at her job.

Gee, flirting with someone of the opposite gender is way easier than flirting with someone of the same gender she thought. How do you know if they are gay too? It is just so confusing!

Emily was so deep in thought about her feelings for JJ that she didn't notice that she had taken the wrong road to her apartment complex.

"Oh my gosh, you are so stupid" Emily muttered to herself out loud. She turned her car around and took the correct road home to her apartment. Stupid Prentiss. Get you head out of your ass and focus. Emily fought with her thoughts again; they seemed to be getting the best of her tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tired JJ managed to drag herself out of her Lexus and into her apartment. Despite her sleepiness, JJ decided that taking a bath would calm her thoughts. She found a bottle of bubble bath and filled up the tub with warm water. She undressed from her work clothes and slipped her thin body into the tub. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the porcelain back of the tub and relaxed.

JJ thought about her relationship with Will and then she thought about her one-time relationship with a girl from high school. What was different about the two? Girls seemed to understand her more and she understood them as well. She was just meant to be with a girl. She had learned that when she was going out with Will. Sure, he was cute and understanding at certain times, but he wasn't what she truly wanted.

She was just slipping into a relaxing sleep when her phone vibrated on the floor next to the bathtub.

Who could be texting me at 11 o clock at night? JJ thought. She wiped her hands on the towel next to the tub and picked up her white iPhone from the floor to read the message that was displayed on the screen.

"Hey JJ. It's Pen! I'm so bored! What are you up to?"

JJ rolled her eyes. Of course it had to be Penelope Garcia who was texting her at this time of the night.

"Pen, what's up with the late night texting? I thought you were out with Morgan and Reid tonight".

JJ remembered that her bubbly blonde friend had mentioned that she was going out to a bar with their other friends and teammates, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid.

"I was out with Morgan until he started getting really stoned and dared Reid to do a striptease in the middle of the bar. That was when it started to get crazy and now I am just bored of watching them and decided to text you".

JJ rolled her eyes. Her friends were crazy sometimes, especially when they had liqueur in their systems.

"Well I am taking a bath. Trying 2 wash away the day. I was so tired when I came home yet I figured that a bath would be perfect".

JJ placed her phone on the floor and snuggled underneath the bubbles in the bathtub. It really did feel wonderful, not to mention that the smell of the bubble bath was enough to calm her senses completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about one in the morning when JJ awoke, still in the bathtub. She rubbed her tired eyes and lifted herself out of the tub, pressing the drain to allow the water to flow down. Her feet hit the tile of her bathroom and she winced at the sudden feeling of cold that made it's way through her body.

After drying herself off, the blonde tiptoed to her bedroom where she slipped on a nightgown and let her hair loose from the low bun that it had been in while she was in her bathtub. Climbing into bed,JJ finally slipped into a sound sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Derek, Spence, you think it is time that we start getting home?" Garcia called to her friends, who were fooling around at the bar. All three of them were so drunk that they could barely see what was in front of them. Garcia felt like her head was about to blow off of her body because of how many drinks she had consumed. Even Reid was drunk, and that was really something that rarely happened to him because of how practical he was when it came to drinks and having fun.

"Come on, Babygirl. The party just started" Morgan replied with drunken laughter. "Aren't you any fun?"

Garcia folded her arms with a laugh. "Of course I am and you know it, my sweet dark chocolate fudge. What do you think, Spence? I'm always a barrel of fun, right?"

"Maybe a little bit too much fun, Garcia" Reid answered, holding his head. "God, Morgan. What was in those drinks that you were handing to me? I feel like a time bomb that's just waiting to explode".

Morgan smirked. "Kid, I'm guessing that you haven't been drunk that often".

Reid frowned. "I'm not drunk. How am I drunk?"

"Um, hello. You drank like seven beers and had like ten shots. How could you not be drunk?" Garcia replied with a giggle. "I really wish that Hotch, Dave, JJ, and Prentiss had decided to join us. We would really be drunk if they were here".

Morgan chuckled. "I don't know if Prentiss would be into drinking with us. She thinks we're all crazy anyway. She's the boss from hell lately. I'm starting to think that she's been hanging out with Strauss too much. That women's like ice".

"We'll get her to loosen up. Just lets get her to come with us next time we go out. By the time the night is over, she'll be dancing on the table in her bra and panties" Garcia suggested.

"I think that JJ would like if she did that" Morgan continued, taking a sip of his beer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well have you seen the way she looks at her? I think JJ has a crush on Emily".

Garcia looked confused. "But JJ is straight. I don't think that she likes women".

"Well she does". Morgan answered. "First of all, she like checks her out every time she sees her. Second of all, I've never told you this but once when she and I went to grab a drink together after work, she admitted to me that she likes women romantically".

Garcia's mouth hung open. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope"

"Who's kidding?" Reid asked, innocently.

"Never mind, kid" Morgan replied. "It's just that JJ has the hots for Emily".

"But anyone could have noticed that" he remarked. "It's pretty obvious".

Garcia raised her eyebrows. "Reid, you actually noticed that? I'm surprised. Usually you're the last one to notice".

"Hey! That's not true". The younger man looked puzzled while his friends snickered at his expense.

Morgan finally stopped laughing. "So what do we do about it?"

Garcia exchanged a look with him. "Nothing really except add some sparks to the fire and try to get them to go out with each other. Emily seems pretty lonely so someone with as much spunk as JJ would really make her happy".

They all nodded in agreement. "So who wants another round of shots?"Morgan announced while the other two groaned, yet agreed. There was nothing like enjoying the rest of a Friday night with drinks and some laughs.


	4. The Case

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily awoke suddenly to the sound of her phone ringing loudly next to her bed. Her eyes popped open and the lovely dream that had been playing out in her head ended as quickly as it had come.

"Damn you, you stupid evil device" Emily muttered, feeling the urge to fling her iPhone out the nearest window so that a car could back over it. That would make her so happy at the moment.

Finally, Emily found the strength to grasp the phone and answer it.

"Prentiss" she barked into it. "Hello?"

"Emily, it's JJ". The voice seemed almost apologetic. Emily's sat up fully in her bed upon hearing the voice of the woman who had been present in her dreams.

"JJ?"

"Yeah. Um I just wanted to tell you that we have a case".

JJ could hear the brunette groan on the other side of the phone. "Sorry" she murmured, nervously wrapping a piece of blonde hair around her finger. She knew that the team was always on call, even on the weekends.

"It's okay. I'll be there in about a half hour".

"Thanks, Emily".

"No problem, JJ". Emily hung up and stumbled into her bathroom. She blasted herself with cold water from the shower to wake herself up fully. She tried to erase the erotic dream about JJ from her mind. She honestly had deemed herself as a crazy women lately.

What boss has dreams about her subordinate who also happens to be of the same gender? Emily thought to herself as the water from the shower hit her back. Only crazy people do and I am certainly one of those crazy people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire team was sitting at the table in the conference room. Garcia, Reid and Morgan looked incredibly hungover while Hotch looked serious and ready to work, Rossi looked sleepy and both Emily and JJ looked lost in thought.

JJ finally started the presentation of the latest case that the team had been presented with.

"There have been a series of abductions and killings in El Paso, Texes. Two women, both brunettes in their 40s, have been abducted within the same week. Both were taken from the parking lots of shopping malls where they were beaten, sexually assaulted and shot in the head twice before they were dumped into ditches. The dump sites are randomly picked".

"It looks like this guy is a serial killer" Hotch remarked, eying the photographs of the two female victims.

"From the looks of it, it seems like he has a specific type: dark haired women in their 40s" Morgan remarked. "That could mean something in his personal life".

Reid nodded. "He has a sexual desire for them as well. That could infer that he was possibly in a relationship at another time that was with a women that matched the criteria of these victims".

Emily nodded. "That appears to be the case. We should be off to Texas, then. Wheels up in 20".

The team proceeded with exiting the conference room. JJ picked up her purse and go-bag. She saw one voicemail on her cell and saw that it was from Will.

JJ,

Listen, I'm sorry about what happened in our relationship. I wanted to know if you are willing to try again. I won't be an idiot, I promise. I love you and I wish that you were back in my life. I miss you. Would you be willing to go out sometime again? I hope that I get to talk to you soon. Bye doll.

JJ sighed upon hearing his heavily accented voice on the other end of the device in her hand. Would she really be willing to take back someone who had hurt her? He had apologized for what he had done, not to mention that they had been through some good times together. If she was honest, she could admit that she missed having him in her life. She was just a lonely, thirty five year old FBI agent with not much to look forward to in her off time.

"JJ?" Morgan interrupted her thoughts. "The team is ready to depart".

JJ's head snapped up. "Sorry, I'll be right there, Morgan".

Morgan tried to profile the blonde, but she was obviously locking away her emotions, like always. He wondered what was going on in her life lately. She hadn't been exactly open to the team about anything lately. Morgan shrugged and followed the rest of the team to the SUV's that were parked in the Bureau parking garage. He intended to find out what was going on with his friend and co-worker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team loaded onto the jet with all of their belongings. Rossi plopped down next to Hotch, Morgan next to Reid, and JJ got onto the plane last and saw that the seat next to Emily hadn't been taken. Her heart beat faster as she sat herself down next to the brunette, who turned to give her a faint smile. The butterflies in JJ's stomach were going even crazier than they ever had before. Despite her thoughts about Will, JJ hadn't forgot about the brunette who had stolen her heart long ago.

All while the team was talking about the case, JJ had zoned out into her world of daydreaming. The scent of Emily's flower scented perfume turned on the blonde agent. She wanted, so badly, to cuddle up closer to the dark haired woman.

Forget about Will JJ thought to herself. This is the woman that I truly want. If only she felt the same way as I do about her.

"We are going to be booking hotel rooms down in El Paso" Emily announced. "There are three rooms that are being held for us so if nobody here minds bunking up with each other, then we should be good to go".

JJ's heart nearly dropped into her stomach. She knew who she would be sharing a room with and the very thought of it made her so tense yet excited at the same time.

"Hey Hotch" Morgan playfully shoved his friend. "You might want to be prepared because Dave, here, is a snorer".

Rossi rolled his eyes while Hotch faked an upset pout. "Don't worry Morgan. If he doesn't shut up, I can always make him sleep in the tub".

The rest of the team chuckled at his remark. There were still a couple of hours until they landed in their destination; a couple more hours of JJ going completely insane from both Emily's perfume and the fact that they would be sharing a hotel room together.


End file.
